durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Mikado Ryuugamine
Anti-Hero? Is it just me or Mikado Ryūgamine is an Anti-Hero of Durarara!!Xmoondark 20:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Mikado chimes a true blue hero to me. Mikado doesn't fit the characteristics for an anti-hero.ChromeCircus (talk) 00:02, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Wait, what just happened? Maybe it's my computer, or maybe I'm just seeing things, but Mikado's page is...gone. It's completely gone. I have no idea what just happened. Enlightment would be appreciated. The Bad Joke 01:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Already fixed. —''White Flash'' 02:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :noway i cant believe that Okay Mikado is really cool. He created the DOLLARS, but who created the DOLLARS in real life is what I want to know? Anyway how come it hasn't talked about Mikado's info on here of stuff of what he did in Volumes 11 and 12 yet?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 04:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez I've been a bit slow on info updates so far. I haven't had much time to do it. As for who created the Dollars in real life, I'd wager most of those sites are fan-made. There are like 7 or 8 different sites claiming the title of dollars, it's best not to think too deeply about them.Sol420 (talk) 05:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Sol420 When's it going to talk about Mikado's volume 11 and 12 story on here in this Durarara!! wiki?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 02:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Has anyone read all of volume 13 yet so you guys can type it done on here?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 01:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez MIKADO VOLUMES 11, 12, & 13 Is Mikado doing anything in Volumes 11-13? It would be great if you guys would just edit it already like you guys edited Shizuo and Izaya's volume 13. Edit Celty's volume 13 story too. Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 21:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Antagonist? I undid the adding of the antagonist tag by a random contributor. It occured to me after changing it that I haven't read SH at least not much of it. If he becomes an antagonist in SH then I understand, but for volumes 1-13 he is one of the protagonists. Does anyone who has read SH have any input?ShikiAwakusu (talk) 00:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) -I don't believe Mikado qualifies as an antagonist, even following what has been translated for SH. Anti-hero is one thing, antagonist, no. Mikado is still the protagonist. A protagonist can be defined by a champion or advocate of a cause or idea. The Dollars would be his cause, the idea would be that the Dollars could be used as a force of good rather than evil. I don't believe the antagonist tag add is helpful or accurate. ChromeCircus (talk) 00:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) - The literary defintion of antagonist is "One who opposes and contends against another; an adversary" or "The principal character in opposition to the protagonist or hero of a narrative or drama" (apologetically swiped from a dictionary). I could see a case being made for the first defintion (he does 'contend' against others, and one could argue he is an adversary to his best friend by his own choices, but it's a stretch so I wouldn't). The second defitnion can be completely thrown out because he is not in opposition to anyone else who could be considered the protagonist or the hero. Until SH is more fully translated we won't know for sure, however I sincerely doubt he is the principle force acting in opposition to the protagonists of that series. This could change of course, but until it does and we can provide evidence for it I would leave it off. Raviru (talk) 07:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Light novel art vs. Anime art Should light novel photos be changed to suit the new anime? Another editor and I have begun to notice changes being applied to the previously light novel only sections of the Wiki. The anime is sure to not follow the light novel accurately, so it's an understandable concern that people may edit it to follow the anime. But along with just editing the text, should anime only images really be added to the various light novel arcs in the place of the original light novel art? ChromeCircus (talk) 16:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) This is kind of an odd topic for me. Personally, I don't have any real preference towards either version so long as the image being shown get's the same message across as what was being told in the article. That being said, I don't like the idea of completely replacing the LN art either. Maybe we could do one of those slideshow things or add a dedicated gallery section.Sol420 (talk) 22:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 Ryuugamine or Ryugamine? I've noticed this page sways between the two, it's even named with the double 'u'. My question is that the official English spelling of Mikado's name is a single u (Ryugamine). Because the page has been 'Ryuugamine' for so long, I'm not sure if this is something I should really alter.. Any opinions? Admin input? ChromeCircus (talk) 05:39, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I suppose for the sake of consistency, we should go by the single u spelling since that is the offical english version. If I remember correctly, the only reason we use the uu spelling is to emphasize the long u sound that is supposed to be said.Sol420 (talk) 18:04, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 Okay, I just wanted to check before I changed anything. I just tried to re-name the page to start the move, but the angry red text is informing me that I need administrative help to rename the page. Did our permissions get limited due to the strange edits to Varona's page? ChromeCircus (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad there's already a topic for this because it's been on my mind for a while. The light novels spell his name with two u's, so can I have permission to change all instances of Ryūgamine, which pops up quite often across the wiki, to Ryuugamine? Sparkling Limeade (talk) 09:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Oh, the version with the ū goes against this wiki's policy I believe, so I'd go ahead and change those yes. on one u vs two u's though... All the official light novel translations use two u's, but every official english anime related thing I've seen has used one u, if I remember correctly. So it's something of a toss up. Since his page on the wiki has the two u's name, I'd say for consistency, changing from one to two would make sense ShikiAwakusu (talk) 20:43, January 4, 2017 (UTC)